


Blue Eyed Son

by Nicolas_Mayfair



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:57:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1692470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolas_Mayfair/pseuds/Nicolas_Mayfair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex Summers' number has been called; he has to go. But Charles is not happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Eyed Son

_And what did you hear, my blue-eyed son?_  
 _And what did you hear, my darling young one?_  
 _I heard the sound of a thunder that roared out a warnin'_  
 _I heard the roar of a wave that could drown the whole world_  
 _I heard one hundred drummers whose hands were a-blazin'_  
 _I heard ten thousand whisperin' and nobody listenin'_  
 _I heard one person starve, I heard many people laughin'_  
 _Heard the song of a poet who died in the gutter_  
 _Heard the sound of a clown who cried in the alley_  
 _And it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard, it's a hard_  
 _And it's a hard rain's a-gonna fall._

**1969**

Charles was leaning against the door way. He watched Alex packing his bag. "Alex - you don't have to do this - so just stop packing."

Alex shook his head, "I'm sorry Professor - but my number got called. I have to go."

Charles put a hand over his mouth. He would not cry in front of the young man. He took a deep breath. On the radio he could hear the soft guitar of Bob Dylan playing. Charles pointed a finger at the young man, "You know what - if Erik were here - he would stop you. He wouldn't for a moment let you go fight some human war."

That made Alex stop what he was doing. Charles hadn't mentioned the other man's name in years - not since the incident at Cuba. Charles was desperate to stop him if he was willing to invoke Erik's name in the argument. "You're right. If Erik was here - I guess a lot of things would be different. We would be together; like a family - like we were in '62. But he's not here. And I just can't stay."

"You can stay...!" Charles yelled hard. He banged his hand against the door. "Fuck the draft - fuck the war! You do not have to go to this fucking war!"

Alex sat down on his bed. He looked down at his feet. "I can't stay here while my brothers, human and mutant, are being called to serve. I'm not a coward. I won't hide here in the comfort of this house. Hank can't go because of his feet; and you can't go because of your injury. And I'm glad. I hate to say this; but maybe that bullet was the best thing that could have happened to you? I know you Charles; if your number would have been called - you would have been the one packing right now."

"This war is ...." Charles looked at the other empty bed in Alex's room. All of his young male students were being called away. And the only way most of them were coming back was in body bags. "The US government has sent over 500,000 troops - they can do with one less soldier. According to the papers - there are more than 15,000 dead troops. That's insane - this isn't our war. This isn't YOUR war."

Alex finished packing and zipped up his duffel bag. He looked over at Charles. The man was different He drank more - dressed like a hippy stoner. Probably because he was a stoner. Alex wondered what Erik would have thought of this Charles Xavier. But thinking of Erik only pissed him off. The guy was rotting in prison for killing Kennedy. Kennedy was the guy who wasn't going to Vietnam; and now with his death - everything fell apart. "I think I'm going to hate missing the chance to go to Woodstock. It's supposed to be an awesome festival. You should go with Hank. I think Dylan is going to play."

Charles watched Alex lift up his duffel bag and walk toward him. Charles reached out and placed his palm on Alex's handsome young face. "Have I failed you...?"

Now Alex knew he was going to start crying, "Charles - you saved me from prison. I would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for you."

"Why is everyone leaving me?"

Alex sighed, "We aren't leaving you. This isn't _about you._ Charles, you need help. You're drowning in the booze and that stupid fucking serum Hank created. You keep thinking that you're being abandoned. But we are just trying to live our lives - just like you taught us. I'm sorry - I wish I could stay here with you. And I know you miss Raven too. I won't even mention Erik - he's in jail - remember? If you miss him - send a letter to the Justice Department - ask permission for a visit."

Charles removed his hand and started to walk away, he growled out angrily, "Never...! I don't ever want to see that man again! He can bloody die in that god damn prison for all I fucking care...!"

Alex sighed. He walked out of his room and eventually toward the front door of the Westchester mansion. He turned around one last time - with hopes to remember the place that was his home for over 7 years. Charles was no longer around. Alex knew he was probably in his sitting room; getting drunk. When Alex turned to the front door - Hank was standing there. The tall man had tears behind his framed eyes. "Hank..."

"Alex..."

"Well Beast - are you blocking the door - or are you here to say goodbye?"

Hank removed his glasses for a moment to wipe his eyes. He placed them back on the bridge of his nose. Sniffling he said, "I'm not going to say goodbye. Will a hug be too weird...?"

Alex laughed and shook his head, "A hug will be welcomed and absolutely not weird...come here Beast."

Alex opened his arms and welcomed the taller man into them. They were both crying. Probably for each other.

And for the first time since his number came up and he decided he would go to Vietnam; Alex was tempted to stay. He just wanted to stay within the gentle safety of Hank's arms.


End file.
